


Rhonda's plan

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Castiel is not as stoic as he seems, Cock Slut Dean, Desperate Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Dancing, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Needy Dean, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Castiel, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prom, Prom Sex, Rhonda is the best friend ever, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, crackfic, sex in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s senior prom and Dean has his eyes set on his graduation price. Rhonda has the best plan ever to help her friend and there’s no reason it won’t work out because who doesn’t have sex on prom night, right?</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where (spoiler) Dean <em>totally</em> has sex on prom night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhonda's plan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Charlie Puth Marvin Gaye ft. Meghan Trainor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igNVdlXhKcI) because fuck reasons.

  
  


"This has better work, Rhonda." Dean muttered and shifted, feeling the plug he had put in his ass press in all the right places. Delicious and, of course, completely inappropriate for where he was right now.

Rhonda smirked. "Oh it’s gonna work alright."

She pulled him across the dance floor, packed with their fellow students. The band the prom committee had hired was playing much louder than they were allowed but everyone was enjoying themselves so the teachers let it slide. It was senior prom and the teachers were just glad the students were drunk on happiness and freedom rather than booze.

Dean didn’t care about any of that.

"Where are we going?" he all but whined and adjusted his already prominent erection.

Rhonda sniggered at him. "Relax, sweetie."

"You relax with your dick trying to break free of your jeans."

"Would if I could." She mumbled back, obviously ignoring him in favor of looking around them.

They were in the outskirts of the throng of students. Basically everyone was dancing by now, more or less appropriately, and the big gymnasium was packed. It was sweaty, warm, only dimly lit, loud, and everything else that would make a great prom. Except Dean wasn’t here for prom, he was here for—

"There." Rhonda suddenly whispered against his ear and totally made his dick jump. She turned him around so that he could see over her shoulder and fucking yes. There, beside the punch table, just a few feet from where they were dancing stood Mr. Novak.

He was in his regular outfit of tweed jacket and starched shirt. His hair was, as always, seemingly bed-ruffled and his blue eyes shone in the poor lighting as he scanned the dancefloor for inappropriate behavior. Yeah, Mr. Novak was a straight-laced teacher alright but fuck, Dean wanted him so much it physically hurt.

"I fucking love you, Rhonda." He breathed when he realized she had been dragging him around to find the best spot for them to dance. From where Mr. Novak definitely would see them. See Dean. God, Dean leaked in his jeans just thinking about Mr. Novak watching him.

"I know." Rhonda smirked and grabbed his ass, grinding her pelvis against his. He groaned deeply and dropped his head down to mouth at her neck, all the while staring intently at Mr. Novak. The teacher hadn’t seen them yet.

When Dean first told his on-again-off-again fuckbuddy and all-round best friend about his secret desire to be fucked within an inch of his life by their History teacher, Mr. Novak, she had just stared at him for a moment before telling him to go for it. That had been three years ago and he sure as fuck hadn’t gone for it even once. Mr. Novak was a _proper_ teacher and most of the students found him stuffy and irritating because he always followed the rules. Truth was, every time Mr. Novak stared them down and made them wait out the clock before leaving his classes, Dean got fucking hard.

God, he just knew Mr. Novak would boss him around. Would tell Dean not to fuck around and just bend over. Just take it.

Rhonda had sympathized with Dean because, seriously, it had seemed a hopeless cause to pine after someone like Mr. Novak. The man hadn’t, in all three years they’d had him as a teacher, shown any interest in either sex or romance. They had never seen, or heard about, him entering a relationship with either a woman or a man. All they knew about him was that he taught History at Lawrence High, lived somewhere in town, drove a Lincoln Continental, and was sometimes seen with this shorter man that Dean for the longest time had thought was Mr. Novak’s boyfriend but that had turned out to be his older brother.

Yeah, Dean had been really relieved to hear that but it wasn’t like it had mattered. Mr. Novak only thought of Dean as one of his students. Probably a weird student, what with him staring so dazedly at him all the fucking time, but a student nonetheless. Three fucking years was a long time to pine for someone but there you had it, and now Dean wasn’t a kid anymore. He was legal and he wasn’t Mr. Novak’s student anymore, not after graduation.

But he _was_ wearing a butt plug in the middle of prom, in the hopes that Rhonda’s crazy plan would work.

She had over the years indulged Dean’s slight authority-kink more than once but she had always known she wasn’t enough. It didn’t matter how many times she had strapped on a strap-on and fucked Dean hard, his body wasn’t fooled, not for long. And she wanted to help her friend so she had come up with this plan that somehow had sounded fool proof yesterday when they were both high on pot brownies and stretched out in her bed after sex. Now, however, Dean wasn’t so sure.

"I shouldn’t have used the plug." He mumbled against her skin as she writhed against him. "It’s too much."

"You’re gonna be glad you did." She said determinedly as she swung them around in accordance to the music. "Because this is gonna work and you’ll wanna fuck as quickly as possible."

"He’s not even looking."

They swung around again, hips swaying more than was school-code and she frowned when she obviously saw that Dean was right. The plan was simple enough; dance so provocatively that Mr. Novak paid attention to them and, hopefully, got aroused. Maybe he’d want to fuck them both, maybe he’d just want Rhonda and Dean could watch, or _maybe_ he’d want Dean. Or, at the very least, he would take them aside and give them a talking to and Dean would go home, get fucked by Rhonda while thinking about that stern, gravelly voice, and be content with the fact that he had at least tried.

 _Better prep yourself and wear a plug if everything goes well._ Rhonda had said. _I know he’s been eyeing you, Winchester, you just wait and see._

So here he was, uncomfortably hard because of his hopeful thoughts, because of Rhonda’s sexy grinding, and because of the damn plug that kept probing at his prostate every now and then. And he was waiting alright, but he wasn’t seeing. Mr. Novak just stared out at the throng of students, eyes clearly not focused on anything in particular.

"Dip me." Rhonda said suddenly and Dean tore his eyes away from Mr. Novak’s perpetual five ‘o clock shadow.

"Here?"

She bit her lip and glanced around before dragging him two steps away from the crowd. "We don’t want any of the other chaperones seeing." she said and pressed up against him.

Dean dipped her low and she put one leg up by his side, rolling her hips more than necessary for mere dancing. He had to grit his teeth when wonderful pleasure shot up his spine at the friction.

"No other chaperones around." He pressed out and she flung her head back, tittering prettily as if he had said something hilarious.

"Looking?" she asked in a voice that told him she knew the answer.

He pulled her up, gripping the bend of her knee to keep her close. They moved back closer to the crowd but Dean nearly stumbled when he saw that Mr. Novak was so looking. God, his piercing eyes had zeroed in on the two of them and Dean couldn’t stop that moan even if he had wanted to.

"Fuck, Rhonda."

"I know." She said with glee and snaked her arms around his neck as she pulled her leg from his slack grip. "I always knew I’m a little of an exhibitionist but Jesus, Dean, I never knew having Mr. Novak watch would feel good." She turned around, pressing her rump against Dean’s crotch and yeah, he totally put his hands on her hips to grind against her. "He looks so disapproving, I feel so _naughty_."

She drew out the word in a sultry groan as she snaked down his body, pressing in all the right places.

"Shit, Rhonda, I’m gonna blow." Dean moaned and grabbed her hair to pull her head back when she had straightened to once against have her back against his chest.

"That would be so hot, Dean." She put her hands on his hips behind her and they swayed to the music, Dean’s dick pressing painfully against his zipper.

"And counterproductive."

Dean bent in to lick at Rhonda’s neck but was stopped when he saw Mr. Novak approaching. His dick jumped and he had to bite the inside of his cheek. Fuck, Mr. Novak looked full of righteous fury and Dean could feel his hole clenching around the plug at the mere thought of angry sex with the man.

"Mr. Winchester, Ms. Hurley." Mr. Novak said in a stern voice that shouldn’t carry so well over the loud music but totally did.

Rhonda smiled seductively and fuck yes, Mr. Novak drew himself up at her look, clearly noticing it. Dean had for a while during sophomore year toyed with the idea that maybe Mr. Novak was asexual because he sure as fuck didn’t seem to respond to anything they did to him. Dean had thought that maybe his advances had been rebuffed because Mr. Novak wasn’t interested in men but Rhonda had tried as well and there had been nothing. Until just now. Fuck, Dean’s heart was fluttering.

"How can we help you, Mr. Novak?" Rhonda said in the voice she used when she wanted Dean hot and bothered in about two seconds flat. It was hard to tell if it worked just as well on Mr. Novak but his eyes narrowed slightly and that was something, Dean though.

"You are aware that this is a dance hosted by the school?" Mr. Novak stated rather than asked. "I must ask you to behave according to school policy."

Dean’s hands were clenching and unclenching around Rhonda’s plump hips just watching Mr. Novak this up close. Sure, he had talked to the teacher a lot of times before but only about school and never while he had been _this_ aroused and definitely not with a butt plug in his ass. Fuck, he wanted to hump something, preferably Mr. Novak.

"I’m sorry." Rhonda said, not sounding sorry at all and it made Mr. Novak squint angrily at her. "Didn’t you like our dancing?"

Mr. Novak opened his mouth but closed it again before he said something. His eyes wandered briefly to Dean and fuck yes, was that a blush on his cheeks? Could be the heat but Dean wasn’t sure and he would take anything he could get at this point. God, he was glad he had Rhonda, without her he never would’ve had the guts to do something like this and he certainly wouldn’t be standing here, now.

"What I like and don’t like is hardly the matter here." Mr. Novak concluded sternly. Dean grinded his hips in small circles against Rhonda’s rump. She pressed back minutely. "You are children and you will behave as such."

"But you know, Mr. Novak," Rhonda started and slid up to the teacher, pulling Dean along. "We’re not really children anymore." She leaned in and when Mr. Novak attempted to step back he found himself trapped with Dean behind him. "We’re not even your students anymore, we’re graduating now. We’re adults and free to do whatever we want." She leaned in to whisper against Mr. Novak’s ear. " _Whoever_ we want."

Fucking hell, Dean could practically feel the shudder that went through the older man’s body. God, he wanted to touch, wanted to press in and grind against Mr. Novak’s tight ass. The man smelled so good Dean could barely contain himself.

"Graduation isn’t until next month." Mr. Novak pressed out, clearly confused.

"Grades are set, aren’t they?" Rhonda asked with a pretty smile and put her hand on Mr. Novak’s chest.

Mr. Novak gently pushed her off. "Ms. Hurley, you will conduct yourself."

Dean could tell they were losing him. They were still in a room surrounded by their peers and even though it was pretty dark in here the people around them could still see them. Even though no one was looking at the moment Dean held no such hopes if they kept this up.

 _Bet big, win big_ , he though, obviously high on Mr. Novak’s scent, and pressed up to the older man, letting him feel Dean’s hard dick.

"Or what?" he breathed against Mr. Novak’s ear. "You gonna _punish_ us?"

Mr. Novak went stiff as a two-by-four "M-Mr. Winchester?"

"Oh, I think you can call me Dean." Dean murmured with more confidence than he actually felt. He met Rhonda’s pleased eyes to draw strength from her. "You have my dick against your ass after all."

Mr. Novak moved so fast Dean hardly registered it. He twirled out from between them, grabbed Rhonda by her wrist and Dean by the scruff of his neck, pulling them both away from the dance floor.

"Fuck." Dean breathed and had to grab himself to stop from coming in pants.

"Language." Mr. Novak snarled and tightened his grip.

"Not helping." Dean whined and squeezed his eyes shut just as Mr. Novak pushed through the double doors leading out into the dimly lit corridor.

He steered them into an empty classroom where he let go of them only to turn around and slam the door shut.

"You will tell me what this is about, right this instance." He demanded, clearly infuriated by their behavior but Dean wasn’t even pretending anymore. He just leaned against the big desk up by the black board, spreading his legs as he kept his grip on his throbbing dick.

Rhonda glanced at Dean and he gave her his best pleading look, too far gone to even know what he was pleading for anymore. She seemed to get it, though, bless her heart.

"Here’s the thing, Mr. Novak." She said and walked right up into the teacher’s personal space as if he didn’t intimidate her at all. Fuck, maybe it was just Dean. "Castiel. _Cas_."

Dean moaned when she used the nickname Dean had been using for the older man over the past three years. Mr. Novak narrowed his eyes, clearly unimpressed with Dean’s blatant display of arousal and fucking hell, Dean was already fumbling with his zipper, desperate beyond measure now that they were alone with Mr. Novak and he was sitting on the edge of the desk, the plug pressing against his inner walls.

" _Ms._ Hurley." Mr. Novak conceded.

"We think you’re hot and we want to fuck you." Rhonda said matter-of-factly. Dean flung his head back as he felt himself leak and Mr. Novak made a strangled sound.

" _Ms. Hurley._ " He hissed but God, his voice was wavering.

"Actually," Rhonda said and gestured for Dean to come over. He did so with great difficulty, his zipper half-way down and his ass clenching furiously around the plug. "Dean here is about two seconds away from creaming his pants and did you know," she leaned in just as Dean reached them. He pressed in close and shit, Mr. Novak wasn’t pushing either of them away. "He’s wearing a butt plug. You could just, I dunno, bend him over and slide in. Fuck him over the desk, easy as pie."

Dean groaned deeply at her words and pressed closer, grinding his hips against Mr. Novak’s. "Fucking please." He whimpered against the older man’s neck. "Want you so bad, Cas. Have wanted you for so _long_." He drew out the last word and fuck yes, he felt a twitch in Mr. Novak’s pants.

"Y-You’re just children."

"Legal now, Mr. Novak." Rhonda answered calmly and Dean could feel her stepping back. He barely registered it but felt the cold air where her warm body had been.

"Students, you’re my—"

"Graduating, Mr. Novak."

"Please fuck me, Cas." Dean moaned wantonly and pressed impossibly closer. "Can’t take it, want your hard dick inside me."

"Mr. Winchester—"

"Come on, Mr. Novak." Rhonda said and Dean could hear that she had moved even further away. He nosed desperately along Mr. Novak’s taut neck. "We’re all consenting adults here and don’t lie now, I’ve seen you watching Dean."

Mr. Novak went rigid and Dean wanted to ask Rhonda about that because seriously, he hadn’t ever noticed it and he wanted details, damnit!

"I… I wouldn’t…"

"Knew you wouldn’t do anything on your own, though." Rhonda continued, still sounding very calm and Dean envied her. He felt like he was going to burn up. "And definitely knew it wouldn’t be worth trying anything before we were legal so here we are." She was suddenly very close to them again but not touching. Mr. Novak was trembling. "And here you are." She grinned lecherously.

"Is it true, Cas?" Dean breathed against Mr. Novak’s neck. "You been watching me? Thinking about my tight ass?" he gripped the lapels on Mr. Novak’s stupid tweed jacket. "Have you been touching yourself thinking about me?"

Mr. Novak closed his eyes for the shortest moment and Dean nearly came. He made a chocked off sound as Rhonda giggled by their side.

"Have fun, boys." She said and half-danced away.

Dean would have to come up with a way to thank her later, at the moment he was too caught up in trying to remove Mr. Novak’s clothes as fast as possible. The older man was still stiff but Dean could hear how ragged his breathing was becoming.

"Door." Dean pressed out and Rhonda laughed again.

"I got it, sweetie."

By the time she had closed the door behind her and left them alone, Dean had already managed to divest Mr. Novak of his jacket and ripped his pants open.

"Dean." Mr. Novak pressed out and put his hands on Dean’s wrists.

Dean shuddered at hearing his name in that gravelly voice. "What is it, baby?" he mumbled and continued with undressing Mr. Novak, unbecoming of the man’s hands. Weren’t like they were trying to stop him.

"Are you sure about this? It seems like an extremely bad idea."

"Rhonda’s got the door." Dean breathed and plopped down on the floor when he finally got Mr. Novak’s pants out of the way.

"That wasn’t what I was talking about."

Dean looked up as he hooked his fingers over the hem of Mr. Novak’s white boxers. "I want you so fucking bad I can barely breathe but if you don’t want this you better push me away, I don’t want this to be rape." Dean fixated Mr. Novak with his eyes, laying it on thick in that one look. "Now or never, Cas."

Mr. Novak gulped and stared into Dean’s eyes for a moment that felt like an eternity. Then he let go of Dean’s wrists and Dean wasted no time interpreting the gesture. He simply ripped the man’s boxers down and fucking mewled at what he saw.

Mr. Novak was already hard, his dick long and thick, and fucking hell, his balls were so fat and heavy. They hung like a goddamn price right in Dean’s face and he couldn’t resist leaning in and nuzzling them. Mr. Novak made a surprised sound and his hips jerked. Dean put his hands on them, not to restrict but just because he wanted to. Because he could.

"Fuck, Cas, your balls’re so _fat_."

"D-Dean." Mr. Novak stammered and actually fucking put a hand on top of Dean’s head.

Dean pressed close and opened his mouth, dragging his lips against the slightly wrinkled skin, loving its softness. "They must be so full, haven’t jerked off in a while?" Mr. Novak’s fingers snagged in Dean’s short hair and Dean moaned pitifully. "God, I want you to use me, Cas. Fucking fill me up, pump me full of your come and lick it out of me." He was shaking from the need and he fumbled with his half-opened zipper, _finally_ managing to pull his jeans down enough to get his dick out.

"Stand up, Dean." Mr. Novak demanded and fuck, he sounded almost angry again but it did nothing but increase Dean’s need.

Dean stood on shaky legs, prepared to be pushed away but Mr. Novak just grabbed his neck again, pulling him in to kiss him aggressively. Dean mewled again and easily surrendered. He opened up without Mr. Novak having even demanded access and he pressed in to grind against the man. He made a strangled sound against Mr. Novak’s mouth when their dick’s met.

But before the friction could bring Dean to the high he wanted, Mr. Novak spun him around and walked him bodily up to the desk by the black board. He yanked Dean’s jeans down to the point where Dean just had to step out of them before he pressed Dean’s chest down against the desk.

"Fuck." Dean whimpered and angled his hips up to present his ass, knowing that Mr. Novak could see the butt plug now.

He was not disappointed when Mr. Novak put his fingers to Dean’s swollen rim, tracing the outline of the plug. "This is what you want, Dean?" Mr. Novak mumbled as he pressed minutely against the plug. Dean moaned wantonly. "I should make you wait. Should punish you." It seemed as if he was talking to himself and Dean couldn’t even have answered him anyway. Could only grind back against Mr. Novak’s hard-on and chase his fingers with his ass. "Yes, I should punish you for every time you made inappropriate advances, don’t think I didn’t notice." He grabbed Dean by the back of his Henley and pulled him up, back to chest, to whisper hotly in Dean’s warm ear. "Your friend was correct in her assumptions. So many times I’ve masturbated thinking about your lips, _Mr. Winchester_ , if only you knew."

"Oh God."

Dean scrunched his eyes shut and remembered _every_ time he and Rhonda had tried to entice the older man and how he had always thought they failed. Just the thought of stoic Mr. Novak going home and jerking off because of it — because of _Dean_ — was too much for his young libido.

He was shaking with need and pawing uselessly at Mr. Novak’s strong arms. Mr. Novak chuckled and the sound was divine. 

"Yes, I _will_ punish you. But not now." He reached one hand up to pinch Dean’s nipple and the other down to Dean’s throbbing erection to pump it in time with his thrusts against the plug. "I think I will settle on fucking for tonight, just as you wished, Dean."

"C-Cas."

"Yes?" Mr. Novak rasped against Dean’s ear, his breathing ragged and his grip perfect.

Dean’s whole body was taut with the need for release and he was desperately humping against the older man. Mr. Novak’s scent surrounded him and made him delirious. He could feel the orgasm teetering just there and he so wanted to come with Mr. Novak inside him but he couldn’t hold it any longer.

"G-gonna… Gonna…"

"You coming, Dean?" Mr. Novak mumbled and Dean nodded shakily. "Gonna be a naught boy and come all over the desk? Not even going to hold it until I’m inside? God, you’re beautiful."

Dean screamed as he came and Mr. Novak put a hand over his mouth to quiet him and somehow that made it better. Dean’s eyes were wide-open, staring up at the ceiling while Mr. Novak pumped spurt after spurt out of Dean. He shook and clenched around the plug, his body trying to milk it but it wasn’t enough. He sobbed brokenly when his dick had stopped erupting in come but was still hard, his skin still tingling and his hole aching.

"N-need you, Cas." He hiccupped and Mr. Novak groaned deeply.

"Greedy boy." He rumbled lovingly and Dean grinded back against the man’s no doubt painful hard-on.

"Fill me up, Cas, fuck me." Dean all but fell down against the desk when Mr. Novak moved back half a step. He braced his hands against the edge and presented his ass once again. "Need you inside, it hurts, Cas."

Mr. Novak made an animalistic sound and put one hand between Dean’s shoulder blades as he started slowly twisting the butt plug to pull it out. The plug came out with the lewdest sound Dean had ever heard and he whined at the empty feeling, his hole clenching desperately.

He felt Mr. Novak trace his rim again, dipping inside ever so slightly and even that felt divine to Dean’s starved senses. Then the fingers were gone and Dean heard the unmistakable sound of Mr. Novak stripping his own dick, most probably smearing it with Dean’s come, judging by the hand he used. God, Dean was still so hard, his own dick throbbing where it was pressed between the desk’s soiled surface and his own stomach.

"I don’t have a condom, I’m riding you bare, boy." Mr. Novak said gruffly and Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head as pleasure shot up and down his spine.

"Yes." He hissed and canted his hips to accommodate Mr. Novak when the older man stepped up.

Mr. Novak pressed the warm head of his dick against Dean’s opening and Dean really wished that he was on his back so he could watch but he would fucking take what he got.

All breath was pushed out of Dean when Mr. Novak pressed in. He went as far as half before he stopped, obviously catching his own breath. Dean adjusted his stance as best he could and felt how Mr. Novak followed him. Fuck, they worked in such synch that Dean nearly wept from joy.

"F-fuck me." He pressed out when Mr. Novak was balls deep and apparently just enjoying the clench. He was circling his hips slowly and it was driving Dean mad with desire.

"Dirty boy." Mr. Novak rumbled, making Dean shiver. He gripped Dean’s hips harshly and pulled out only to slam back in.

"Jesus Christ." Dean groaned and pressed his forehead against the desk.

Mr. Novak set a brutal pace, heeding to Dean’s pleas of "harder, faster". He was hitting Dean’s prostate with such deadly accuracy that Dean could do nothing but pant and rub off against the desk. The wood was chafing and fucking perfect.

That is, until Mr. Novak suddenly pulled out. Dean sobbed loudly at the sudden feeling of abandonment and he reached back to claw after the man but Mr. Novak’s hands were already back on him, turning him around.

With strength that his slender body belied, Mr. Novak lifted Dean up on the desk and tilted him so that he could easily slide right the fuck back in.

"Cas." Dean all but wailed and Mr. Novak leaned in to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

"Want to watch you come undone, Dean." Mr. Novak growled even as he fucked up into Dean’s willing body. "Are you going to be a good boy and come on my cock?"

Dean nodded his head furiously and bit his lip to keep from screaming when Mr. Novak found his prostate again. God, Dean was such a mess right now. His whole front was smeared with his own come, his face tear-streaked and he was gasping and moaning like a two-dollar whore. His dick was leaking profusely between them and he was so fucking ready to come again, even after such a short time.

"Harder, Cas." He moaned and Mr. Novak responded with a new growl, leaning in to mouth at Dean’s neck. "Yes, fuck. Bite me, Cas, mark me up." His breath hitched when Mr. Novak’s hips stuttered at his words. "Want anyone who looks at me to know I’m fucking taken, want you to make me yours."

"I’m gonna come." Mr. Novak grunted and God, he sounded so vulnerable all of a sudden, as if he hadn’t believed it would come to that. Dean cradled the man’s head to his neck and rolled his hips in synch with Mr. Novak’s harsh thrusts.

"Inside, Cas." Dean mumbled against the man’s sweaty hair. "Want to feel you dribble out of me when I walk home tonight." Mr. Novak’s thrusts were erratic and uncoordinated now and Dean fucking loved it. "Want to feel you inside for a long time. If this is all I get, I want it to last."

He hadn’t really meant to say that but fuck if it wasn’t true. Mr. Novak made a strangled sound and his grip on Dean’s hips became almost painful. Dean squirmed against him and pushed harder down on Mr. Novak’s throbbing dick, loving the way the man’s fat balls slapped against his ass.

"Oh, Dean." Mr. Novak groaned, his breathing ragged against Dean’s heated flesh. "Dean, it’s… I want you." He gripped desperately at Dean and fuck, Dean was suddenly there, too.

"Gonna come." He chocked and Mr. Novak kissed his throat.

"Beautiful, beautiful boy." He mumbled and Dean’s dick hurt with how much he needed to squeeze it but he didn’t get a chance to before he fucking came again.

He screamed this time too but Mr. Novak didn’t quiet him now. He only shook against Dean as Dean rubbed his pulsating dick against the older man’s stomach and just as Dean thought he was going blind from pleasure he felt Mr. Novak tense up.

The man’s hips jerked once, twice, and then he groaned deeply against Dean’s neck as he came forcefully inside Dean. Dean buried his face against Mr. Novak’s hair and shuddered at the euphoric feeling of the man’s dick spending itself inside him. Dean’s ass clenched and milked and fucking hell, Mr. Novak came for _ages_.

"You really needed to come, baby." Dean cooed when Mr. Novak whined from the effort.

"I-I think I need to lie down." Mr. Novak panted and Dean chuckled but didn’t let go of the man. He just wrapped his legs more tightly around Mr. Novak’s hips and grabbed at his back, pulling him in.

Mr. Novak was shuddering from exhaustion but hummed contentedly when Dean kissed his temple. They stood like that for a long time; Dean perched on the edge of the desk and Mr. Novak on trembling legs, leaned against Dean, just breathing each other in.

"I wasn’t lying, you know." Mr. Novak said after a moment and Dean carded his hands through the man’s thick hair. "I do want you, even more now."

"Good, ‘cuz I wasn’t fucking lying either." Dean said, trying to keep the butterflies in his stomach out of his voice.

To his dismay Mr. Novak pulled out. Only so far that they could look each other in the eye, but still. "I’m too old for you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You’re like ten years older. Just because you dress like a seventy-year-old doesn’t mean you are one."

Mr. Novak frowned. It was adorable and Dean grinned. "You don’t like my clothes?"

"I like everything about you, babe."

Mr. Novak opened his mouth but didn’t get further before the door opened. They both jumped but Mr. Novak’s half-soft dick was still lodged in Dean’s ass so they both winced at the feeling.

Thankfully, it was only Rhonda. She smiled brightly at them and Dean grinned back, even though Mr. Novak blushed furiously. It was cute, considering how demanding he had been during sex.

"Just wanted to say congrats, Dean."

"Thanks." He said proudly even as Mr. Novak harrumphed in embarrassment.

"And also wanted to inform you that you owe me big, Winchester. Not only was I totally left out," she smirked when Dean rolled his eyes and Mr. Novak looked scandalized. "But you also have me to thank for your privacy. Next time you decide to have sex in school you ought to think about the volume."

"Oh, God." Mr. Novak groaned and buried against Dean’s neck when Dean only laughed heartily.

"Oops." He conceded and Rhonda laughed too.

"Yeah, oops. Thankfully you have me so no one suspects _you_ , even if the rumor of _someone_ having sex in here during prom might travel."

"I’m paying you back, Rhonda." Dean said honestly and she nodded, pleased.

"I’m counting on it. How ‘bout next time you share, Winchester?"

Dean’s insides twisted at that but he knew he really owed her and she _was_ his best friend, had been his rock during these three years of pining hell.

"Sure, I’ll—"

He was interrupted by a growl and his eyes rounded out when Mr. Novak gripped him tight and glared at Rhonda.

"Mine." He warned and Dean fucking melted into a puddle of _IfuckinglovehimIcan’tevenohmyGod_.

Rhonda smirked deviously. "Good." She stated and slunk out, shutting the door tightly. Dean really loved her in that moment.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Mr. Novak pulled out of him. "I’m sorry, Dean." He said, sounding sheepish and Dean couldn’t fathom why. "That was very inappropriate."

Dean just stared at the man for a moment before reaching out a shaky hand to draw him in. He kissed Mr. Novak chastely and hummed when the man hugged him tightly.

"You’re mine, too, you know." He said and rubbed their noses together.

Mr. Novak blushed again and Dean thought that there was no way he could repay Rhonda for giving him this. Oh, he would try, but fuck.

"Good." Mr. Novak stated curtly and Dean grinned at him. "I suppose we should both have to thank Ms. Hurley for her plan to get us here." He cleared his throat and looked down at their cum-ruined clothes. "Do you think she has another excellent plan on how to get us out of here, looking like this?"

Just then, Rhonda walked in again, carrying a pair of spare gym clothes from the locker rooms. "Thought you boys might wanna change?" she said and made a show of sitting down, obviously intending on staying for at least this. Mr. Novak’s eyes budged a little at her pleased expression but Dean just laughed.

God, how he loved that woman.

  
  



End file.
